


Hoodies and chocolatines

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [14]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas have breakfast in bed





	Hoodies and chocolatines

Yesterday was difficult for Lucas. He went to visit his mom for the first time in months and…it was tough. Seeing her in the small hospital bed, hollow cheeks and frail looking, brought tears to Lucas’s eyes. She used to be so bubbly before she spiralled down. Looking at her now, you’d never guess.

Lucas sat in bed with her, letting her card through his hair like when he was younger and listening to her favorite piano piece from the Lucas’s phone. Like most people, piano calmed her. It made her focus on something else than the bible - which she was too invested into.

Around seven o'clock, a nurse walked in to give his mom her medication. Lucas used this time to use the bathroom and, on his way back, the nurse stopped him in the hall and told Lucas she hadn’t seen his mom smile in a long time.

When he returned in the room, Lucas hugged her a little tighter and told her he loved her.

It was a good day…until his dad decided to show up and provoke her. That’s when the tears and the screaming started. Lucas had never been more pissed at his dad.

Lucas came home in tears and called Eliott, asking him to come over, needing a hug from his boyfriend. It was almost ten o'clock and they had school tomorrow but Eliott put on his jacket, took the long bus ride over to Lucas’s, and held the small boy close, drying his tears as they fell, until he a soft snore filled the room.

The following morning, Eliott set an alarm and woke up before Lucas. He carefully removed himself from under the sleeping boy, tucking him in with the blanket before leaving.

After last night’s heavy in emotions, Eliott was decided to put a smile on Lucas’s face, even if it was a small one.

The best way to start a good morning was breakfast but, let’s be real, the chances cereals will make Lucas smile are low. One way to Lucas’s heart was pastries, most precisely chocolatines. The brunette had a very sweet tooth and lucky for him, the bakery two blocks down made exquisite ones.

Twenty minutes later, Eliott set the box on Lucas’s nightstand - along with two cups of steaming coffee - and kneeled beside the bed to wake Lucas up. “Wake up, mon amour.” Eliott kissed Lucas’s cheek repeatedly and he stirred slowly, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Tired.”

“I know. That’s why I decided we’d be skipping morning classes.”

Lucas hummed, approving of Eliott’s decision. “I love you.”

They knew skipping class could get them in trouble - getting downgraded from Advanced Science for Lucas and repeating his year again for Eliott - so they tried to not do it often. Only when it was necessary. Only when health - physical or mental - was involved.

“Why aren’t you in bed with me?” Lucas asked, opening his eyes slowly, clear blue looking right at Eliott. They were red and puffy from all the crying and, instantly, Eliott was brought back to why he initially left: breakfast.

“I got us breakfast,” he explained, standing up and grabbing the food from the nightstand. “Scoot over, will you?”

Lucas sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he made room for Eliott. His head was throbbing and his movements were slow, exhausted. That’s why crying does to you.

“Your bedhead is really cute,” Eliott pointed, running a hand through his messy locks that poked in every senses as he sat down, sliding his legs under the blankets, feeling Lucas’s cold feet as they brushed his. That little devil.

“You’re not the one who has to tame it every mornings.”

“It’s still cute.”

“What did you get?” Lucas asked, the light pink box poking his curiosity. Eliott opened the box, creating hearts in Lucas’s eyes. “You really are the man of my life, uh?” he said, picking a chocolatine up and biting into it, moaning at the sweet taste.

As they ate, last night’s events were pushed aside but not forgotten. There was still this silver of sadness in Lucas’s blue eyes, a little reminder of the emotional train he went trough hours ago. Eliott was the best though and didn’t bring it up. Mornings like this didn’t happen often with school but, once in a while, it was nice to have breakfast in bed, sharing soft touches and stealing kisses. It brought color to Lucas’s dark skies.

“You have really beautiful eyes,” Eliott pointed out as they laid on their sides, legs tangled together, taking things slow and relaxing before they’d have to get up and ready for school. “And lips too. I love kissing them,” he added, leaning in to kiss Lucas, getting a taste of his chocolate-y lips. Lucas closed his eyes, moving his lips against Eliott’s, soft and slow. “So full and soft.”

“You have nice lips too…and abs.”

Eliott snorted, throwing his head back. “Is that all you can think about? All that you like about me? My lips and abs?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, mildly-annoyed. “No…”  

He wasn’t mad about those abs though.

He bit down his lip, hesitant to explain himself. “It’s just- I never thought I could score someone like you. You’re so intimidatingly beautiful and sexy and I’m… _average_.”

A crease formed between Eliott’s eyebrows. “Is that what you think of yourself?” Lucas casted his eyes down, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. “Here’s what I think: there is no such thing as average. It’s a stupid concept society drilled into our heads to make us fit into some figurative mold. Everyone is beautiful in their own way. And you, mon amour, are looking mighty fine.” Eliott chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Lucas with hungry eyes. “For real, you look so hot like that.” 

Embarrassed, Lucas hid his face with the blanket. “I just woke up half an hour ago, I look like shit.”

Eliott tore away the blanket, uncovering Lucas’s face and stroking his cheek. “You’re beautiful to me.”

“Sap.”

“You love me.”

Lucas smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

As comfy as Lucas’s bed was, they had to get up for school. Skipping half a day was passable but Lucas couldn’t allow himself to skip science. So, they got up and showered because Lucas was too much of a mess to do so last night.

Thank god Eliott had forgot a pair of jeans last weekend because Lucas’s jeans didn’t fit him - he was too tall - and they didn’t have time to pass by Eliott’s before school thanks to their shower activities.

It’s all Lucas’s fault, really.

“Can I borrow your hoodie? I like it. It smells like you.”

Eliott lifted an eyebrow. Yeah,  _borrow_. 

“Let me re-phrase this: can I  _steal_ your hoodie because, let’s be real here, you’re  _never_  gonna give it back.”

Lucas grinned, pulling on the oversized hoodie. “You know me too well.”


End file.
